


Pain

by Moochitats



Category: gsnk, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: F/F, Shitty story, Soulmate au!, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: Ever since you were born, you were aware of the soul mate system and how fate picks out a random person for you to meet and to spend the rest of your lives with. There were different types; colours, countdowns, strings, dreams etc. Each one so unique, so simple, so cute. . .Unlike yours.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> [Soul mate au! : You feel the pain your soul mate feels/ you get the same wounds as your soul mate.]
> 
> This is my first story on ao3!!

Ever since you were born, you were aware of the soul mate system and how fate picks out a random person for you to meet and to spend the rest of your lives with. There were different types; colours, countdowns, strings, dreams etc. Each one so unique, so simple, so cute. . .

 

_Unlike yours._

 

Your head winced in pain, making you dropped the knife. It was your soul mate, probably getting another beating from someone. Your club’s president noticed and came to your side in worry.

“[L/N]-san? Are you okay?” Her eyes looked at your body to check if anything was wrong, and to her surprise, she saw a bruise starting to form on the side of your forehead.

She gave out a small laugh.

“Is it your soul mate again?”  You responded to her with a groan, making her laugh even louder. She gave you a pat on the back to comfort you in your misfortune.  A club member looked over to your work area. They let out a sigh of pity.

“Wow, [L/N]-san must want to murder her soul mate right now for what they did.”

They were right, but that would most likely hurt you too so that out of the window for you.

 

While others have dreams about their past life with their soul mates or rely on a countdown. You on the other hand have been blest with the “best one yet”, you could feel the pain and have the same wounds as them.

 

_Oh how the gods love you._

 “It’s fine now. Don’t worry about me.” You said as you picked up your knife once more to continue your work.

“If you say so [L/N]-san, just be careful.” You club leader said, leaving you alone to your own devices once more. Your thoughts went to what your idiotic soul mate did to deserve to get a bruise on their head.

 

 

“That hurts Hori-chan-senpai!” Kashima said, holding the spot he had hit her. The upperclassman’s vein pooped. His fist connected once more to her forehead, adding another bruise to her forehead.

“Well then stop skipping practice then.” He retorted, grabbing the collar of her uniform to drag her back to the club room.

“Hori-chan senpai, you know you’re hurting my soul mate too!’ She whined.

 

Another vein popped from his face.

 

“Well then they must hate you for giving them so many bruises.”

 

“How rude!”

 

Once you got home, you went to the bathroom to fix up the wounds your soul mate has gotten you for the day. You flinched as you rubbed betadine over the areas. You seriously wanted to punch your soul mate for the pain and suffering they had caused you.

 

 

‘ _I want to meet you soon.’_

 

 

_“_ Ouch!” Kashima screeched out _, tumbling out of bed. She placed a hand on the painful area. ‘They must be treating the wounds I brought them’_ She thought sadly.  Her mouth let out a sigh.  Maybe Hori was right, maybe she did bring you suffering and pain because of her foolish actions.

 

 

_‘I want to say sorry for all the pain I caused you’_

 

 =========================================================================================

 

 

The next day, you were baking pastries for a bake sale your club was hosting later. You were on you final batch of cookies, when your leader approached you for a favour.

“ [L/N]-san, I have a small favour to ask of you.” She said. You stopped cutting out shapes form the dough to look at her.

“What do you need senpai?”

“Can you make my last four batches of strawberry shortcakes please?” She asked, bowing to show that she was sorry for asking. You asked her why was she asking, she told you that there was a meeting she had to attend to for all the club presidents.

“Sure, I’m all most done with my share anyways.” You said, making her look up to you with teary eyes. She tackled you into a hug, crying out thank yous and apologies as you patted her back.

 

Once she left, you went back to cut the remainder of the dough into tiny circles. Satisfied with your work, you proceeded to place it on the tray. After you placed the tray in the oven, you started on your leader’s cakes.

 

You were done with the icing and the cakes were in the oven alongside the cookies, all that was left were the strawberries to be cut. You grabbed your knife and you started to cut each strawberry with care.

 

_Ding!_

_‘The cookies must be done’_

You turned to face the oven and absent-mindedly grabbed the hot handle of the oven door.  Your hand flinched as you tried to pull down the door of the oven.

_Good idea_

After burning your hand from the door handle, you finally wore the oven mitt to get the cookies out. After that, you ran over to the faucet to dose your hand with cold water. Five minutes later, you wrapped you hand over a wet towel.

 

‘ _Good going [F/n]’_

You went back to your work station to cover the strawberries and turn off the oven before you go to the infirmary to get you burn treated. After shutting down the oven, You took your uninjured hand (which was also you non-dominant hand) to grasped the knife, to place it back into its holder.

_But fate didn’t want that_

It just so happened that you bumped into the corner of the counter, making you drop the knife.  While the knife fell, it managed to give you a cut across the pal of you hand. The  cut wasn’t deep, (thank god) but it was enough to draw blood.

_‘Well shit,’_

Without thinking, you dashed out of the club room, leaving the knife on the floor. You made your way across the hall, down the stairwell and in front of the infirmary. Luckily the door was open and the nurse was in.

“Oh, you back again [L/N]-san.” He said, looking at both your hands. You felt your face get hotter from embarrassment.

“Please don’t ask!” You begged. He let out a sigh.

“But I need to for the records.”

 

 =============================================================================

 

Kashima attended practice the next day, much to everyone’s surprise. Even Hori was impressed. She decided to stop torturing you with the constant bruises and wounds caused by the upperclassman.

 

They were rehearsing a scene for an upcoming play for the school’s festival. And she was determined to give it her all. She was on stage with her fellow member who was playing the villain of the story.

Her hand grasped the faux sword, pointing it towards them.

“Give her back, if you know what’s good for you!” She said, her princely aura shining brighter than usual. The fellow member gave out an eerie chuckle, making everyone (but Hori) in the room shiver in fear.

“You don’t even love her, why do you want her?” They asked, Kashima thrust the sword closer to their throat.

“You know wh-OW OW OW OW O OW “She shouted out, dropping the sword with the loud thud.

She looked at her hand that grasped the prop, it turned red. Now her thought were filled with worry; did her soul mate just burned themselves? Or did someone do this to them? She was too caught up with her thoughts that she didn’t notice the blood trickling down the other.

“Kashima! BLOOD” A member shouted out. Her eyes looked at her other hand, and there was in fact, blood on her hand. 

“GOD DAMNIT! KASHIMA, STOP STANDING THERE AND GO THE INFIRMARY!” Hori shouted as he grabbed the collar of her uniform.

“HORI-CHAN-SENPAI! GENTLY DRAG ME!! MY SOUL MATE IS HURT”

“SHUT UP”

_A fist collided to her head._

_==================================================================_

You flinched as your head pounded in pain. The nurse looked to you with concern.

“Do you have a migraine [L/N]- san” He asked, dabbing some disinfectant on you cut. You shook your head no and told him that it was your soul mate probably getting hit again. He laughed.

“That’s quite a troublemaker of a soul mate you have there.”

“Tell me about it.”

Both of you didn’t say anything after that,he just went back to treating your wound.  Until he opened his mouth to tell you something;

“You know, you share the same injuries with this other accident prone student.”

You raised one of your eyebrows in disbelief. Could that student possibly be your soul mate? Or was the nurse pulling your leg?

“Who’s the student?” You asked, hope present in your tone. The nurse gave you a little smile. He opened his mouth once more.

“It’s Ka-“

The door had cut him off. Both of you looked at the doorway to see short boy holding a blue-haired student by their collar.

“Sorry for the bother, but can you treat her wounds? She has to practice her role.” The boy said as he dropped the female on her butt, making her wince in pain from the impact.

“Ouch! Hori—“

“Ow” You said, cutting the stranger off from what she was saying.  The nurse asked where the pain originated from.

“My butt.” You said, turning a bit red from your statement.

 

 

 Kashima couldn’t believe her ears! She had found her soul mate!  Under weird circumstances, but nonetheless! She was happy! With a burst of energy, she suddenly stood up from the ground and dashed right in front of you. (the nurse was shocked) She grasped your hand tightly, making both of you both flinch in pain.

 

“I found you, my soul mate!” Kashima exclaimed as she hugged you.

You were beyond flustered now.  You brain couldn’t process what was happening at the moment? Did you just really find your soul mate? In the infirmary?

 

A fist collided with the person who called themselves your “soul mate”

“IDIOT! YOU DON’T JUST POUNCE AT YOUR SOUL MATE LIKE THAT!” He exclaims, not minding the stare he is receiving from the nurse.

The prince had let you go from her grasp to place a hand on the place with her senpai punched. And to dismay you did the same.

“OUCH” You both said at the same time. The nurse laughed at the actions of the two soul mates.

“[L/N]-san, meet the student who has the same injuries as you. Kashima Yuu, a second year student.” He said, smiling.

You stared at the person who you confirmed to be the person you are destined to be with.  You let out a small laugh, making Kashima look at you.

“Nice to finally make your acquaintance, soul mate!” You said sweetly, making the prince blush.  She wrapped your arms around you once more; her face nestled against your neck. She was muttering apologies for all the times she had caused you unnecessary pain.

You patted her head softly, comforting her, accepting her apologies. You were just glad you finally met her.

 

 =========================================================

 

“By the way [F/N]-chan, why did you get a cut on one hand and a burn on the other when we first met?” She asked.  Both of you were cuddling on your bed, recalling the time you first met each other.

“I wasn’t paying attention when I was baking, so I placed my uncovered hand on the hot oven handle and I dropped a knife because I bumped on the counter.” You said, making Kashima laugh.

“You’re such a klutz [F/N]-chan.” She teased, muzzling her nose against your neck, tickling you in the process. You were in a state of uncontrollable giggling. Your hand went to her chest, and pushed her off the bed with a loud thud. Her back collided with the floor rather hard. Both of you uttered the same word at the same time;

 

 

“OUCH!”

 

 

_You never learn._

_But it’s okay, because after the pain;_

 

 

 

“Yuu-chan, I’m sorry!” You exclaimed as you looked over your bed to check on your love. She let out a loud laugh and gave you a kiss.

“It’s okay!” She said, smiling at your flushed face, making you forget the discomfort

 

_She takes the pain away after._


End file.
